


Welcome Home

by draco_illius_noctis



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been away for weeks, leaving Deacon behind. He returns to Sanctuary to find something missing...and something gained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's really a crime that Deacon isn't romanceable. Luke is my canon SoSu and he fell hard for this dork, game be damned. 
> 
> Randomly thought of this on the drive to work the other day and banged it out over the course of the day. There's hints of a bigger story mixed in but right now this is pretty much just a dedication to Deacon's ass.

_Why didn’t someone stop me?_

Luke trudged up the steps, silently cursing his bed for being on the third floor. And the fact that the newly-built shack was three floors to begin with. Days like this - days where it felt like squaring off with a deathclaw was easier than making it home - made him wish someone had talked him out of it.

_Maybe I should just add an extra bed to the bottom floor_ , he thought, staggering up the steps on leaden legs. Three weeks was too long to be away.

He flopped face-down onto his bed once he finally made it to the top. The sun was setting and night would be there soon, so he saw little reason to stay awake at this point.

He could catch up with everyone else in the morning, he rationalized, drifting off to sleep. For now, all he wanted was to be blissfully unconscious for the next several hours.  

But a creak from the stairs startled him awake moments later and he groaned silently at the intrusion.

“Not in the mood,” he called, mouth muffled by the pillow. “Come back in the morning. Thanks, bye.”

“Since when are you not in the mood for me? I’m irresistible,” Deacon’s voice responded, and sure enough, his head appeared a moment later, sunglasses reflecting the last bit of sunlight left in the sky.

“Since right now,” Luke mumbled, switching to the other side of the pillow. “I’m exhausted, babe. You’re more than welcome to cuddle, but I really need to sleep.”

“Not even a hello? I’m hurt.”

“Hi. I missed you.”

Luke was already half asleep, hugging his pillow tighter as Deacon made his way over.

“I missed me, too. Preston’s really upset you didn’t stop and see him when you got back. Cried and everything. He said you should go now.”

“No, I shouldn’t,” Luke slurred.

“You _really_ should,” Deacon insisted, kneeling next to the bed. Luke didn’t answer, hoping Deacon would take the hint from his silence and either get in bed or leave him alone.

He had just drifted off to sleep, lulled by the steady hum of the generator to the point where he almost forgot the other man was there.

“Beeeeep,” Deacon suddenly screeched, pressing a finger roughly to Luke’s nose and grinning as he shouted in anger.

“What the fuck, Deacon?” Luke yelled, swatting his hand away.

“I told you. You need to go see Preston. Like, right away. Matter of national security or some shit.”

“Tell him to wait ‘til tomorrow.”

“See, I thought about that,” Deacon replied, grabbing Luke’s wrist and tugging as he stood. “But I figure you should just get it out of the way now so he won’t hear me ravishing you in the morning.”

Luke peeked one eye open in semi-amusement, looking at the man still yanking on his arm.

“Someone sounds pretty confident.”

“I’m _always_ confident, boss,” Deacon grinned cheerfully. “And I know you want it – _ache_ for it – just as much I do. So come on, move your ass so you can get in mine.”

“ _Deacon_.”

“What?” he shrugged, smirk never leaving his face. “Oh, and Preston is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, so keep the dirty talk to a dull roar. Or not. Maybe he needs some excitement.”

Luke groaned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and running a hand down his face.

“I love it when I make you moan,” Deacon sighed dreamily. “Let’s get a move on.”

Luke reluctantly pulled himself to his feet and followed Deacon down the stairs. The area was just as empty as usual - only the mop and buckets propped in the corner against the partition wall. He glanced around, seeing no sign of Preston anywhere.

“Am I missing something?”

“Yes,” Deacon nodded. “No. Well, yes. But probably not what you think."

“Where’s Preston?"

Deacon shrugged. “I dunno. I haven’t seen him all day. Who cares?”

Luke sighed impatiently, rubbing his eyes.

“ _You_ said Preston was waiting here to talk to me. Why did I get out of bed?”

“Cause I wanted to show you this,” Deacon grinned, gesturing at the other side of the flimsy wall. Luke followed, stopping short once he turned the corner.

“What in the…”

He stared at Deacon incredulously as the other man beamed. Taking up one side of the small room Luke liked to call his bathroom was a disproportionately large bathtub.

“Right after you left we may have, ah…needed to steal your old tub,” Deacon explained, almost sheepishly.

He held up his hands in defense, flashing Luke a broad grin.

“It was for a good cause! You didn’t notice the huge statue dedicated to Dogmeat when you got back, did you? Work of art, if I do say so myself. We had a ceremony…he made a speech and everything.”

“You did…you took my tub for…not that Dogmeat doesn’t _deserve_ a statue…” Luke sputtered, torn between utter exhaustion and disbelief.

“Naw,” Deacon laughed. “We needed to send some pieces to Somerville for their generators. But now you make me really want to build something for Dogmeat. Or, well, have _someone_ build something for him. Probably you.”

“Can we please talk about this monstrosity sitting in the middle of my floor?”

“Nope.”

Luke sighed again, shaking his head and preparing to head back to his bedroom. He could deal with Deacon’s nonsense in the morning _after_ he had regained enough energy to think straight.

He turned to make the trek to the stairs ( _again_ , he thought miserably) when Deacon called out behind him.

“We shouldn’t talk about it cause it’s already filled and you don’t want the water to get cold.”

That made Luke pause. How had he missed the water?

“The…water’s hot? The whole thing?”

“No, just the middle layer…of course the whole thing is hot, you goof.” Deacon shook his head in mock exasperation. “Sturges came up with some fancy water heating thing and we decided to test it out on your new tub. Seems like it worked.”

Luke made his way back, tentatively dipping a few fingers into the water. He pulled them out quickly with a loud hiss, gazing at Deacon in amazement.

“I know, I know. You’re thinking, ‘Oh my God, Deacon! How can you be so talented _and_ generous!’ And then I’d be forced to remind you that I’m also incredibly good-looking and I’d stomp off in a huff and— “

His words were cut off as he was shoved against the wall, Luke’s mouth on his a moment later. The kiss was rough, desperate, full of everything they had been missing the last few weeks. Luke’s hands began wandering down Deacon’s body, reacquainting himself with every dip and curve of his lover’s frame as his hips ground absentmindedly against his leg. Deacon smiled into the kiss, feeling Luke’s hardness brush against his own.

Eventually, he pressed one hand to Luke’s chest, gently pushing him away.

“What’s wrong?” Luke panted, a hurt expression on his face.

“I told you,” Deacon grinned, equally out of breath. “You don’t want the water to get cold. And you, my man, are definitely wasting time. Not that I’m against it, but, you know…”

He shrugged self-consciously, gesturing towards the tub. Luke’s gaze softened, affection welling up in his chest. Deacon was awkwardly shuffling in front of him and Luke could see the indecision in his stance, the insecurity over just how much Luke wants him to remain. The more seconds pass, the more endearing it becomes.

Although he can’t see them, he senses Deacon’s eyes flicking his way when he clears his throat and finally speaks.

“Now don’t take this the wrong way, cause I totally have no ulterior motives here, but you should get naked. Like, soon.”

Luke bursts into laughter, complying by peeling his shirt off and tossing it over his shoulder as he takes a step closer. The other man grins, nodding his head and making a small noise of appreciation. Luke raises an eyebrow, gripping Deacon’s ass with one hand while the other snakes into his hair, tilting his head to the side.

“What do I always say after sex?” he murmured, leaning in to plant gentle kisses along Deacon’s neck.

Deacon hummed in approval, arching his back slightly as he ground their hips together.

“’Deacon, you have the most incredible ass in the Commonwealth, how did I get so lucky?’ And then I just nod cause, come on, I _do_ have a great ass, right? What…not what you were going for?”

Luke chuckled, nipping his neck lightly as Deacon shuddered against him.

“While I agree…no, not what I was thinking,” he purred, biting a little harder. “I always say, ‘man, I could use a shower right now.’ Remember?”

“No,” Deacon choked out. “Post-coital bliss and all that. Now I’m wondering what else you say when I’m not listening.”

“I talk about how much I love your ass.”

“I _knew_ it!” Deacon snorted. “So what does this have to do with anything?”

“Well,” Luke grinned, pulling away. “We have a golden opportunity here. We can fuck _and_  get clean.”

He licked his lips, giving Deacon a slow once-over.

“ _Maybe_ ,” he hummed, “I want to have my cake and eat it too.”

“Are you _propositioning_ me, Charmer?” Deacon gasped. “I will have you know my morals aren’t so easily corrupted. So…where do you want me? Bent over the tub? The sink?”

Luke didn’t reply, grabbing the hem of Deacon’s shirt and carefully yanking it over his head – ever-mindful of his sunglasses – before gripping the waistband of his pants.

“I guess we don’t really have a whole lot of time to drag this out,” he sighed regrettably, teasing his fingers along the edge.

Deacon fumbled behind him, hand finally closing around a small bottle on the side of the table.

“Better get started then,” he smirked, pressing the bottle against Luke's chest.

Luke grinned, taking the bottle from his hand as Deacon pulled off the rest of his clothes, turning in the opposite direction and leaning over the table. Luke quickly removed his own pants before running an appreciative hand down Deacon’s back, fingers barely grazing the skin before dipping into the cleft of his ass.

Deacon pressed back against him, spreading his legs a little wider as Luke chuckled softly.

“You have no idea,” he began, slicking a finger. “The things I want to do to you right now.”

“I am totally okay with you showing me,” Deacon grunted, straining for more contact.

Luke leaned over, placing a kiss in the middle of Deacon’s back as a finger began teasing his entrance.

“I missed you,” he whispered, planting more kisses across his shoulders as he slowly inserted the tip.

Deacon stiffened beneath him and Luke stilled, giving him a chance to adjust before pushing in further.

“Relax,” he soothed, reaching his other hand around to lightly stroke Deacon’s cock. Deacon let out a shaky laugh before glancing over his shoulder.

“Wasn’t expecting this,” he admitted. “Thought I would prep while you were in the bath. Curse your seductive techniques.”

“Do you want me to stop? I can wait…”

“You better not fucking stop.”

Luke grinned, biting his lip as he gave Deacon’s cock a rough stroke, causing the other man to slump forward over the table. He continued his slow onslaught, gently pumping one, then two fingers into Deacon’s ass, enjoying watching the man fall apart below him.

“Not to be a buzzkill,” Deacon panted, a thin sheen of sweat now covering his body, “but you may want to move things along.”

He gestured towards the forgotten tub again, Luke cursing softly under his breath.

“You sure you’re ready for me?”

“Babe, I have been ready for you for the last three weeks. You make me wait any longer and I’m taking it as a deep, personal offense.”

“You’d rather just take it deep,” Luke smirked, slicking up his cock and lining it up with Deacon’s hole.

“You’re damn right. Now, I’m going to ignore that horrible joke until later and ask that we get to the whole ‘you fucking me’ thing. I’m pretty much dying over here.”

“My jokes aren’t bad!” Luke gasped, giving Deacon a firm slap on the ass. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Luke grinned and leaned over, giving him one more soft kiss between his shoulders before pressing the head of his cock into the tight ring of muscle.  

Deacon let out a low groan, remaining perfectly still as Luke eased the head inside. Their breath came in shallow bursts, Luke resisting the urge to slam into Deacon with one quick thrust and take him the way he wanted.

“I’m not gonna break,” Deacon huffed after a while, although that’s exactly what Luke was afraid of. Deacon liked to warm up, take things slow when he was the one being fucked. This was fast for their standards.

He pushed a little harder, surprised when Deacon met his thrust with one of his own. He looked over his shoulder at Luke, smug smile playing on the corner of his lips, sunglasses still perfectly centered as he pushed back into him again.

“You want to play that game?” Luke grinned. He bent forward so that one hand gripped Deacon’s shoulder, the other on his hip, and in one swift movement was fully sheathed inside him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Deacon cried out, leaning heavily on the table.

“Okay?” Luke soothed, kissing whatever expanse of skin he could reach as he waited for Deacon to adjust.

“Just…forgot,” Deacon choked out with a shaky laugh. “Missed you, you know?”

Luke chuckled, more for Deacon’s sake than his own. He didn’t miss the meaning behind the words.

“You know, Danse might not look at you for a few days,” Luke began, pulling out slowly before driving into him again.

“Not the kind of pillow talk I really want, babe,” Deacon groaned in response, beginning to meet Luke’s hips thrust for thrust.

“Just saying…he may have heard me one night. Taking care of business.”

Deacon broke into a grin at that, looking over his shoulder at Luke while never breaking his rhythm.

“That so?”

“Yeah… _fuck_ …couldn’t help it. Just kinda slipped out. Man has needs, right?”

“Yes he fucking does,” Deacon laughed, repositioning himself for a better angle. “And right now, _this_ one needs to get off. So, if you don’t mind?”

Luke bit back a moan, more than happy to comply as he reached around and gripped Deacon’s cock once more. They regained their pace, slightly more frantic as Luke tried to stroke him in time.

“ _Fuck_ , just...fucking _yeah_ ,” Deacon grunted. The table skidded slightly across the floor, closing the empty space between it and the wall with a bang.

“Please don't break my house,” Luke joked, making no effort to slow down.

“We can shack up with Danse. Nothing he hasn’t heard before, right?”

Luke barked out a laugh, giving him an extra rough stroke for the comment before Deacon’s back arched, signaling he was close.

“That’s it, baby,” he murmured, gripping Deacon’s hip tighter as he picked up speed. “Come for me.”

Deacon finally swatted his hand away, taking hold of his own cock and pumping as he pushed back into Luke’s hips. He was struggling to make as little noise as possible, resting his face in the crook of his other arm with only muffled, frantic noises occasionally breaking through.

“I’m almost there,” Luke rasped out, holding his waist tighter. “Just a…little more. _Fuck_ , I missed you.”

“I knew you only loved me for my ass,” Deacon quipped.

Luke faltered at the words, Deacon tensing at the same time as they both realized what he had said. Luke quickly recovered, pressing more kisses to his back as Deacon moaned, undulating together as they reached their peak.

“I…” Luke growled, “fucking love _everything_ about you.”

“ _Holy fu-_ ,” Deacon shouted, abandoning all hopes of staying quiet as he came.

Luke gave a few more erratic thrusts, shuddering with a low whimper as he joined him, coaxing a few more low moans from Deacon. They both slowed, breathing heavy as they came down from their high until Luke finally slipped out. He saw the mess on the table – and the other mess running down Deacon’s legs – and chuckled.

“So…bath time?” he grinned. “Although the water probably isn’t very warm anymore, so I don’t blame you if you pass.”

Deacon smirked, utterly shameless as he elbowed past Luke to the other side of the tub, bending down to do…something. Luke heard a whir a couple seconds later, Deacon straightening with a smug grin.

“What did you think? Sturges heated the water and then ran? You give me so little credit.” He shook his head, reaching in to test the water.

“Give it a few minutes, it’ll be nice and hot.”

Luke gaped at him as he walked back over.

“So you knew…the entire time…why did you rush me?”

“What can I say, I’m an impatient man,” Deacon chuckled, giving him a soft kiss. “Now…tell me more about how much you missed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm actually doing. This could be good or it could be awful, I just liked the way I wrote Deacon enough to want to post it. I didn't give it the usual days of editing like I normally give my fics, mainly cause I knew I'd keep finding things wrong...so if you read my other stuff, sorry if this isn't up to par lol. I hope you all liked it anyway.
> 
> Kudos/comments/etc. always greatly appreciated. You can find me on [ tumblr ](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/)under the same name.


End file.
